


Spider Woman

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, Genderbending, Girls In Suits, Guns, Injury, Johnica week 2021, Mentions of Violence, Threats of Violence, another selfish reason to put Joan in suits lol, beauty and the beast but made it mafia, but i kept the era vague on purpose so you can imagine whatever you like, did i get you hooked yet, fem!queen, king!au, mafia boss!Joan, mafia!au, nothing too graphic, set in the '60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Veronica's father gets into trouble with the mafia, and so she offers to work for the feared leader of the clan, Joan Deacon, to bail him out. Word is that once you get caught in Joan's web, there's no way out- but Veronica might just be able to melt the mafia boss' heart, while also learning a few things about herself in the process.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Spider Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that made-up fic title game on my Tumblr, where I was sent titles made up by my followers, and I had to come up with a plot for them. One of them was ''Spider Woman", and this plot was born- i figured there was no better time to get this done, then for Johnica week, especially because I couldn't take part in last year's event!
> 
> Obviously, I'm not familiar with how a gang works lmao, I got my knowledge from movies. Feedback is super appreciated! ❤️

Not many people visited the church in the early hours of a chilly November morning. The service only started at eight, before that, only a few elderly ladies showed up to pray quietly between the creaky rows of seats, tired heads hung low and eyes closed in religious bliss. Even they were a rare sight this early; only one of them was sitting inside, in the very last row, undisturbed by the cold, dimly lit walls of the church. She was so deeply lost in her prayers, that she didn’t hear the commotion from the vestry, a small, stuffy room separated from the main body of the building.

She was also probably a little bit hard of hearing, because if you listened intently enough, you could hear the subdued thuds, indicating that something was going on inside there, something that shouldn’t be happening inside a religious sanctuary.

Veronica had good ears, and she wasn’t praying either: she was putting the candles out on display for the eventual service, moving quietly as to not disturb the occasional early churchgoer. She was in the midst of pulling a box of matches out of her skirt’s pocket, when she first heard the sounds, causing her to frown. Her father, Pastor Tetzlaff, was the only one in there. His help, a devoted, frail old woman, had unfortunately passed away, so Veronica volunteered to help him out any way she could, this morning being her first day. It was only her, and her father at the vestry, and so few people shouldn’t make a noise.

An uncomfortable feeling settled into the pit of her stomach as she quietly tip-toed her way over to the heavy door, plastering her ear against the wood. The old lady was still praying, not paying her a single speck of attention. From this close, Veronica could tell someone was speaking; it was quiet through the door, but it was a voice she didn’t recognize. It belonged to a female, who- apparently- was not in a very good mood.

‘’… and to think I could trust you…”

‘’I’m sorry,” that was her father, voice wavering with an emotion way too similar to fear, ‘’I swear it won’t happen again.”

Veronica’s skin broke out in goosebumps, and she closed her cardigan around her body tighter. It was unusual of her father, prideful and dignified pastor of the Catholic Community in Leicester, to sound like he was begging for forgiveness- as if he had done something wrong, and was caught red-handed in the middle of it. Not being able to hear the full conversation made Veronica feel extremely at unease. Every little bit and piece she did catch, though, made the fine hairs on her arms stand on end.

‘’… I don’t take kindly to thieves, you should know that. Has working with me taught you nothing?”

‘’I know it had been wrong of me to do so, but you must understand, the church is in dire need of renovation. I couldn’t deny the…”

‘’… you know I always give willingly. Have I ever refused you, when you asked nicely? When you told me you needed something?”

‘’… it was a …”

‘’… you just had to ask, but no. You went behind my back. You betrayed me- I’m sure you can guess what happens to those that do that to me.”

This was the point when Veronica simply couldn’t stay outside, and out of the conversation anymore. Someone was clearly threatening her father, calling him all sorts of nasty things, and under the very roof of the church where he cleansed the actual sinners of their crimes. She was never the violent type, always more quiet, preferring to observe rather than to act. But when it came to her family, the people she loved, Veronica was more than willing to leave the obedient girl behind and snarl at whoever dared come near them.

She pushed the door open with more force than necessary- it suddenly didn’t seem as heavy as the adrenaline pushed her forward, giving her enough strength to shove the weighty wood out of the way. 

Still, it didn’t give her enough strength to prepare for the sight that welcomed her.

Her father, already dressed in his black reverend, was kneeling on the floor, his hands behind his head- like a criminal, who just got arrested. Not at all like the humble servant of Christ, pure of soul and full of remarkable dignity. His eyes were wide and terrified, snapping up to Veronica with a desperation she had never seen before; it was a sight already all too terrifying in itself- and then she noticed the rest of the scene, which made the blood run cold in her veins.

Five unknown men, all dressed in black suits and wide-rimmed hats, stood around his father like looming presences of the demons he always warned Veronica about. They all wore sunglasses despite the Sun not having shown its face in about a month. It was probably for the better: Veronica could only imagine the dark hatred in their eyes. They stood perfectly still, but she had no doubt they were more than ready to spring into action anytime. No guns were pointed at Priest Tetzlaff, not yet, but Veronica could see the outline of their Glocks under their suits, and the way their hands remained alarmingly close to them. One wrong move, and they would pull the guns out, quick as lightning.

She was right about that. She, Veronica Tetzlaff, the daughter of the same pastor they made kneel on the floor, happened to be that wrong move. As soon as the men noticed her, they grabbed their guns just as quickly as Veronica guessed, pointing them all at her in such a swift, smooth motion, it would have been almost magnificently artistic- if Veronica wasn’t currently trembling for her life, that is.

‘’No!” Her father yelled, his voice laden with utter desperation. ‘’Please, don’t hurt her!”

‘’Easy, boys”. The female voice spoke again. During the chaos of finding her father in such a state, surrounded by what was clearly a bunch of gangsters, and then being suddenly held at gunpoint, Veronica managed to forget about the woman who was so betrayed by her father.

She finally tore her eyes away from the gleaming metal barrels- admittedly, not an easy task; when she woke up today at four in the morning, with the intention of coming to help her father out, she wasn’t planning on running into the mafia, of all things-, and carefully peeked towards the direction of the woman’s voice.

A ‘’woman” was a bit of an overstatement; she couldn’t have been that much older than Veronica herself, maybe twenty-five at the most. She sat comfortably on one of the chairs, long legs crossed and barely paying attention to the scene happening before her. She oozed quiet, cold grace, the type of person that sent you cowering in the corner with just one look. Indeed, the gangsters weren’t pointing their guns at Veronica’s father: he went to his knees willingly anyway, and something told Veronica the men didn’t have to use too much force. It was enough for this girl to start speaking.

Her green eyes drifted to Veronica, taking her in slowly, meticulously. Like a hunter eyeing the potential pray to decide whether they were worth her precious time. She regarded her from head to toe, probably looking for a gun or any sign of trouble. It was probably the wrong thing to think, considering the circumstances, but Veronica had to admit, she was pretty. She had strong features, a long, crooked nose with a sharp jaw- she wasn’t the type that would make men flail after her for her looks, but there was definitely something in her that caught the eye (besides being the leader of the gang who just attacked her father, of course). Her long, light brown hair fell onto her shoulders in soft waves, curling out from under the hat similar to what her men wore. While the goons wore simple black suits, her own was a deep burgundy color with pinstripes. The matching slacks made her legs look even longer. Her perfectly polished shoes glimmered in the dim light. On the lapel of her suit jacket, over her left breast pocket, she wore a brooch, a black spider with red eyes.

Her own gun was resting on her lap, cradled in her hands almost delicately. She didn’t point it at Veronica, thank God, though her intense gaze felt like being in the firing line already.

‘’Close the door.” She commanded. Veronica had half the mind to run- but she couldn’t leave her father here. God knows what they would do to him! Besides, she would definitely receive a few bullets in her back for her troubles.

One of the men, almost impossibly tall, reached behind Veronica and shut the door, his gun still aiming at her, just in case. The rest of the world was left outside: no one will notice if something happened to them, Veronica realized. They could be erased from this world without a trace. She heard the urban tales of mobs like this one: they worked fast, and very efficient. Even their corpses wouldn’t be found.

‘’Give the girl some air, she’s harmless.” Came the next command. They finally lowered their guns, but they kept their eyes firmly on her. She wouldn’t get the chance to turn the tables on them, no matter how fast she would be able to react. She had to stay put, to try and not make the situation worse for themselves, at the least.

‘’I assume she’s your daughter.” The woman said, rising from the chair with one fluid motion. She gave Veronica a smile, an almost warm one. ‘’I can see the resemblance.”

‘’Please,” her father spoke again, ‘’She has nothing to do with this. She doesn’t know anything.”

That was true, at the least. Why on Earth would a respectable pastor mingle with the mafia? This wasn’t as if they just barged in here and threatened someone, just for the sake of it. The mafia never did- they always had a reason, as scary and violent as it was. They clearly knew her father, enough to talk to him almost like a friend, or a colleague, who turned his back on them. The woman talked about his betrayal. Did that mean he was working with, for these people? But that couldn’t be. These were all bad people, he would never sell his soul to the devil like that!

Or would he?

The look he gave Veronica could only be described as apologetic. Veronica’s head was full of static, white noise. She was confused, not fully understanding what was going on here, but still comprehending enough to make bile rise in her throat. She couldn’t believe her father would turn his back on his morals like that, that he would turn against his family, his religion. A good Christian wasn’t supposed to lie, and be friends with violent people. How dare he preach about these things, when he wasn’t abiding by the rules himself!?

‘’What’s going on here?” She blurted out, shaking like a leaf. Not just from the fear anymore, but the sheer outrage. Her father sighed deeply, hanging his head.

‘’Veronica, sweetheart, I swear…”

‘’I think you should stop swearing on things, if you don’t intend to keep yourself to them.” The woman cut him off, shaking her head. The disdain was clear in her eyes. ‘’Makes you look like a bad Christian. But then again, stealing does, too.”

‘’Father, what did you steal from her?” Veronica hissed at him. ‘’Whatever it is, you need to give it back.”

‘’I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” The woman said, shaking her head at him. She looked at Veronica again, shrugging. ‘’Apparently, this church of yours needed some renovation, but I have my doubts about whether all of that money he stole went to the works. He stole twenty-five million pounds, after all.”

Veronica gasped, going pale in the face. Her father at least looked guilty about it, but she still couldn’t comprehend how he could commit something like that. Sure, it was probably all blood money anyway- since when have the mafia had income from legal activities?- , but it still didn’t belong to him. He committed a major crime by joining these people and aiding them in their terrible actions in the first place, and he packed on more trouble by taking something that didn’t belong to him. Veronica used to think of her father as a smart man: now, she had her doubts about that.

But what if he had been forced to do their bidding? If he had a gun held to his head, and had been ordered to help, otherwise he would die?

It may have been a stupid move, but she was getting very fed up with the entire situation. She needed answers, she needed to know what was going on here, before she went completely mad. So, she stuck her chin up, pushed down the fears plaguing her heart and stared at the mafia boss straight ahead.

‘’Why was he working for you?” She demanded, keeping the tremble out of her voice with all her willpower. ‘’Did you threaten him?”

The woman’s eyebrows arched in surprise, then she smiled. She seemed almost proud as she stepped closer to Veronica. Now Veronica could see they were about the same height; absurdly, ridiculously, it made her feel just a little less afraid.

Until the woman reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her knuckles lightly brushing her cheek.

‘’You have some guts,” She said, but she didn’t sound angry; she wounded awed, enjoying the feeling of someone- probably for the first time-, standing up to her. ‘’I like that in a woman. No, Sunshine, he joined us all too willingly.” She turned to Pastor Tetzlaff. ‘’Why don’t you tell your daughter how this lovely church gave home to one of the biggest money-laundering scheme in Leicester? Or how you distracted the cops when needed? Or how most of the relics here are stolen artifacts, illegally transported from different countries? I’m sure she would be delighted.”

‘’Joan, she doesn’t need to know…”

‘’Oh, actually, I think she does. Because guess what, I don’t want to kill you and have your daughter think you have been an innocent man all along. She deserves to know the truth, at least now, considering you have been lying to her all this time.”

Veronica couldn’t imagine anything more disgusting, than realizing a mafia boss had more spine than her own father. She blinked against the tears in her eyes. Pastor Tetzlaff may have went behind the backs of acquaintances, but it was nothing compared to the betrayal he committed against his own child.

No matter how betrayed she felt, though, she couldn’t let these people kill her father. He was her only family left.

‘’Is there any way we can pay it back?” Veronica found herself pleading. For a second, she could swear she saw Joan’s eyes softening, but then she shook her head.

‘’I’m afraid that’s off the cards now. He wasted it all. Besides, no one is allowed to steal from me. That is where I draw the line, it doesn’t matter if he’s a family friend. I’m sorry, Veronica. You deserve a better father.”

‘’I’ll call the cops.” Veronica threatened, more tears springing into her eyes. Joan sighed softly.

‘’Good luck finding some that aren’t in my pocket. Gary, Matt, take her outside. She shouldn’t see this.”

She was grabbed from both sides. Panic rose up inside her chest as she looked at her father, praying silently with his eyes closed. This couldn’t be happening. They couldn’t kill him, there had to be a solution!

The words burst out before she could stop herself:

‘’I will get you the money back! I will do anything, just please, don’t kill him!”

Making promises to the mafia was nothing good, clearly, but she had to stop them. She bit down on her lip as Joan hummed, mulling the offer over.

‘’Well, the Sugar Shack is low on waitresses,” Joan mused, tapping her fingers against the spider brooch absentmindedly, ‘’I guess we need to hire some.”

Oh, this wasn’t good. Not at all. Did she just follow her father’s steps right away, selling her soul to the mafia and offering to work for them? She shouldn’t be giving herself over the same way, to end up like her father did, becoming a liar and a thief.

It was as if Joan read her mind, because she shook her head with a smile. ‘’Don’t worry, you won’t be involved in the dirtier side of the business. It’s an almost completely legal bar, you just need to serve drinks.”

Almost. Well, that certainly sounded alluring. But if that was what she had to do, in order to save her father from an execution, she would, no matter how it made her stomach turn.

‘’I’ll only stay until I make you enough money.” Veronica said. She expected Joan to snap at her and tell her that she shouldn’t bargain with the mafia, and that only she can decide how long she must say, but instead, the leader just smiled, eyes sparkling in amusement.

‘’That’s fair enough.”

She turned back to her men, giving them a curt nod. ‘’Let’s go, and leave the Pastor to his work. I believe he has a service soon.”

She shook her head at him, disappointed. ‘’Your daughter is much braver than you could ever be.”

Her eyes indeed softened when she glanced back at Veronica, still standing frozen in the spot, frozen by the events of the morning and her own decision. ‘’You’re starting tomorrow. Expect a car at around noon. Before you ask, yes, I very well know where you live. And don’t try to escape, because your father will regret it.”

Veronica had no time to reply before they all marched out, leaving a cloud of uncertainty behind.

\--

The Sugar Shack looked exactly like a regular bar/diner hybrid- or, at least what Veronica imagined a bar would look like, considering she never attended one. She wasn’t allowed, raised in a strict, religious household that made sure she would never stray from the pure path.

The hypocrisy would have made her laugh, if she wasn’t so bitter.

She raked her eyes over the interior design: the long counter with the multiple shelves behind it, stacked full with bottles of liquors she didn’t recognize. There were multiple tables with chairs in red draping, and a huge, L-shaped leather couch in one of the corners. Pictures of Hollywood actresses from the ‘40s and ‘50s covered the walls, smiling down at the guests with plump lips painted red. If Veronica hadn’t known who really owned this bar, and what kind of deals must have gone down in the neat toilets and smoking corners, she would have never guessed this wasn’t just a lovely little place to spend time at.

And this was her new workplace, apparently. Something to get used to, besides the fact she was still somewhat working to the mafia, even though Joan assured she wouldn’t be really partaking in their activities. Figures she was a bit of a hypocrite, indeed.

‘’I don’t have experience.” She told Joan, suddenly very nervous again. What if she gets kicked out, because she didn’t do her job right? That would mean she wouldn’t have the chance to gather enough money to bail her father out, and he would be killed in cold blood.

‘’It’s alright.” Joan promised. She seemed almost sweet now, except for the gun resting on her hip. She forgone her suit today, wearing a simple white shirt with suspenders. A shame she was evil, Veronica thought. She was really cute.

‘’It’s easier than it seems. You just need to keep your little notebook with you, so you won’t forget the orders.”

‘’What if I drop a tray? If I break the glasses? Are you going to… are you going to hurt me?” Veronica promised herself she wouldn’t show her fear- she wouldn’t give Joan the satisfaction, no-, but it wasn’t an easy task, when literal lives were on the line. She needed to do this right, if she wanted to achieve her goal.

Joan blinked in surprise, as if this idea was some kind of big reach, then she laughed softly- and Veronica hated herself for noticing the small gap between her front teeth, even more so for finding it strangely adorable.

‘’No, come on.” Joan chuckled, eyes crinkling as she laughed. ‘’You need to learn, and when you do, you ought to make mistakes. Breaking a glass or two won’t get you killed.”

‘’But stealing from you will.” Veronica stated, staring down at the black and white tiles of the floor, arms crossed over her chest. She gasped in surprise when Joan laid a surprisingly gentle hand on her arm, squeezing her softly.

‘’Look, I know that you hate me.” She said, looking deeply into Veronica’s eyes. Mafia boss or not, her eyes were really, really pretty. ‘’You have every right to do. If I were in your place, I would, too. I did threaten your family, after all. But you need to know, Veronica, that I really am not going to hurt you. If you don’t fuck me over, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

‘’Was my father really willing to work for you?” Veronica asked quietly. ‘’He… did all those things, without being forced to?”

‘’I know it must be hard to believe,” Joan replied, biting back a small chuckle, ‘’what with his perfect, Catholic morals. But the thing is, in this world, finding someone who is completely pure, not even a speck of dirt to their name, is nearly impossible. We’re living very difficult times now, and you need to find your footing, if you don’t wanna be eaten by the sharks.”

‘’And doing illegal things is the way to do that.”

‘’Sometimes, it is.” Joan admitted. ‘’It’s a shitty thing, this. To realize that the world doesn’t work the way we believed when we were kids. That’s the only time we’re truly innocent. As we grow older, we just get more and more tainted. But you’re right about this being a choice as well. We could all choose to try and live in this world prim and proper, abiding by the laws- it might just be a little harder to sail forward.”

‘’So, people can step out, anytime they want?” Veronica asked, leaning against one of the barstools. Joan gestured to her to sit instead, and she did, watching as Joan took a seat next to hers with fluid grace, the way she always moved: soft, but inherently powerful, oozing quiet charisma and confidence that never veneered into arrogance, despite being so high on the food chain. 

‘’Some clans will never let you go. There is a huge risk in it.” Joan explained. ‘’What if they report you to the feds? What if they stab you in the back- sometimes, literally.” She scratched at her side, almost subconsciously. Veronica was certain there was a wound to justify her words, running over her skin right under her shirt.

‘’I wouldn’t say you can just leave. You can choose to retire, in the sense that you will stay close to your clan, you just stop being an active member.”

‘’Which means that once I’m done working for you, I’m your prisoner forever.” Veronica whispered, chewing on her lip. The hand on her knee was warm, just a fleeting touch. Despite the fact that she could probably get everything she wanted, Joan never overstepped her boundaries. She had… respect, maybe, towards her, though why, Veronica wasn’t sure. They didn’t even know each other, and she had a feeling she would never figure out the enigma that was Joan. She would never be allowed to. But somehow, Joan treated her so much differently than what Veronica imagined. She always thought mafia bosses literally threw people around, constantly threatening them with violence. Joan’s fleeting touches were almost that of a friend, someone supportive and proud of her. It was a strange feeling, one that Veronica hadn’t experienced often. After her mother died, it was just her and her father, and though he clearly loved Veronica, he never particularly showed any support. It was just the way of things in the community, to be honest: women played much less of a role than men did. They couldn’t even be priests. Veronica was used to this, she was taught that it was normal her whole life, that she was just a girl who was supposed to pray every night and respect her elders without question. Very weird was the realization, that in this clan, things were vastly different. Joan, a young girl, was the head of this monster they created together. She was never questioned, like Veronica back home was; her goons followed every snap of her finger obediently. She was powerful, and she was unlawful, but she had a surprising amount of morals, and a deep sense of loyalty towards her own. Maybe she had many secrets, many more sides to her character, but Veronica could immediately tell all these. It messed with her head a little, to come to these realizations, to see just how different this secret world was from that image she had in her head.

‘’You’re not my prisoner.” Joan promised softly. ‘’You chose to help your father, remember? Once you’re done, you’re free to go. You’re not part of the clan. You’re not a gangster, you don’t work for me. You just happen to work at the bar I own.”

‘’But I know who you are.” Veronica reminded her. ‘’I could give you up, too. What makes you think I won’t, once I hand you the money over? What’s the guarantee?”

‘’There is no guarantee.” Joan replied with a sly smile. ‘’But I can tell you’re a smart girl, Veronica, and you know that could easily bite you in the ass. I might get in trouble, but not as big as you would.”

‘’I suppose that’s true.” Veronica admitted with a little chuckle. ‘’You just threatened my life, and you did that in such a gentle way, it could have been just you telling me I have pretty eyes.”

‘’You do.” Joan replied smoothly, causing Veronica to blush. Damn it, she was really going against everything she thought of herself. She shouldn’t be swooning at the compliments, coming from such a dangerous woman who could end her life with the snap of a finger. She shouldn’t be blushing at women in general, that was a sin. She should know better, even if it killed her to drown that part of herself, all the time, just to appease her community.

‘’Fanny will help you with everything you need.” Joan said, pulling Veronica out of her thoughts. Veronica had no clue who Fanny was, and suddenly she even forgot what she was supposed to be doing here in the first place when Joan gave her another, endearing gap-toothed smile.

‘’I’ll drop by in the evening to see how your first day is going.” She rose from the stool, stretching out languidly. ‘’But I’m sure you will do great.” There was that smile again, that warm, proud one. ‘’Good luck, Sunshine.”

Veronica shook her head, but she couldn’t keep a fond smile off her face. The nickname was slowly growing on her.

And- she realized with mortification- , so was Joan, despite everything.

\--

Veronica was indeed a very special girl.

She seemed shy and quiet, but it was obvious she had the galls to stand up for herself when needed. Starting with how she barged into the vestry, ready to fight, and how she talked back to Joan. She was clever, just like Joan said; she never pulled those strings too tight, never pissed Joan off enough to put herself in danger, but she never swallowed what she didn’t like.

Joan liked her, plain and simple. Not just because she was pretty- though, admittedly, she was, very much so, with her soft red hair and blue eyes and long legs-, but because she had an interesting personality. She was worried, clearly, nervous around Joan in the beginning, but she wasn’t just cowering away in the corner, crying over her bitter fate.

She seemed to be getting the hang of work very quickly. She was a bit clumsy at first, spilling a few drinks here and there and mixing up the tables, but she learned fast.

What was even more important, she seemed to be thriving.

Just after one month of working at the Sugar Shack, she seemed to be breathing in huge gulps of air that was apparently denied from her for a long time. Joan knew what it was like, to come from a strictly religious family, though her own was always a bit different, clearly. Her own father was the feared leader of their clan, and he fully intended to pass the staff over to Joan. He never thought she could be any less than a powerful boss, just because she was a woman. And Joan proved, time and time again, that she earned her title, that she deserved to walk her father’s path. After the death of her father, she was respected by his men solely for the reason she was the daughter of their late boss- then Joan worked hard enough to earn their trust, and her own respect; not the one that stemmed from her being related to Arthur Deacon, but one that belonged to her only.

She was a powerful leader, feared across England, owning so many businesses she ran out of fingers to count. She had all the important public figures and services in her pockets- her operations spread all over the country, continuing her father’s work as well as building her own private empire, until there was not a single corner that she hadn’t ruled.

Joan knew what it felt like to be autonomous: Veronica never experienced that before. Sure, she had to follow the rules here, too, but Joan made sure to give her as much freedom as possible. Despite the general consensus on her character, Joan, in fact, did have a heart: she wasn’t planning on being cruel to Veronica (she couldn’t be, even if she wanted to; Veronica was way too sweet a girl to bring such hard feelings out of anyone, really). The girl wasn’t responsible for what her father did. It wasn’t her, that promised to stick by, no matter what, and then ended up breaking that promise. Veronica didn’t steal from her, didn’t stab her in the back. She didn’t deserve to be punished for what her father did. Keeping that in mind, Joan always made sure she made Veronica feel as comfortable as possible, as much as the circumstances allowed.

She took a long drag of her cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply until it swirled around her lungs, filling her chest up with a familiar, pleasantly tight sensation. As she breathed out, the small puffs of smoke danced in the air in front of her face, enveloping the image of Veronica skipping from table to table in a dull, blurry filter. It dissipated soon, and all the colors came back right away: the sunny yellow of Veronica’s dress and the clear white of her apron, the neat copper of her hair, pulled up into an adorable bun at the top of her head, the rosy pink of her cheeks. A multitude of colors, a dash of light that Joan didn’t realize she was missing her whole life, until she finally had the chance to see it from up close.

Veronica’s eyes met hers over the tables. Her lips curled into a small, shy smile, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Joan smiled back, her own cheeks feeling warmer than usual.

Fanny, the other waitress who had been working for Joan for years, appeared next to her table with a pleased look on her face. She watched Veronica pass their table with the look of a proud mother.

‘’She’s learning really fast.” She said warmly. She glanced down at Joan, a small sparkle of cheekiness glinting in her eyes. ‘’What are your intentions with that sweet girl?”

Joan chuckled softly. Her eyes followed Veronica’s every move, flitting about the space like a little bird- but not a lost one, not at all. When Veronica glanced at her direction once again, that same, beautiful smile dancing on her lips, Joan felt her heart take a leap inside her chest.

‘’Well, it’s all her choice in the end.” She ended up saying. ‘’She’s a wonderful waitress, but her stay is only temporary. The decision is hers, only.”

Why saying those words out loud caused an uncomfortable pang inside her, Joan didn’t know- or, well. She did know, she just tried her best to ignore it.

Fanny gave her a knowing look before she trotted along, leaving Joan alone with her thoughts.

\--

If someone had told her a few months prior, that one day she would be worried dead about a person who threatened her family, Veronica would have laughed in their faces. Yet, here she was, with her heart hammering almost painfully inside her chest as she stood before the door to Joan’s room. The bronze knocker was about as heavy as the dread inside her, and just as cold when her feelings tentatively touched it.

‘’It will only be a minute,” she promised Gary, who was standing guard outside the door. He appeared to be Joan’s right hand in many situations, loyal as a Labrador and surprisingly kind despite the rough exterior. Saying that after he drew his gun at Veronica immediately upon meeting her sounded quite ridiculous, but Veronica was slowly getting used to the constant flood of surprising discoveries.  
He had an eyepatch now, which made him look even more menacing, but the fleeting smile on his face was nice enough. Veronica considered asking him how he was feeling, but in the short timespan of knowing him, she figured he wasn’t really the talkative type. Probably why Joan enjoyed his company so much- when she wasn’t spewing threatening monologues over her potential victims, she was actually really quiet, observing the scene with silent grace. Joan’s words burned like acid, but her silent could be just as dangerous; just a dark look of her eyes, a disappointed frown, and people were already on their knees, begging for her forgiveness. As crazy as it sounded, Veronica found this rather thrilling now, instead of scary, like in the beginning. Sure, finding out that someone who wronged Joan ended up being fed to the dogs, again, still caused chills running down her spine, but she knew Joan wouldn’t hurt her, not as long as she wasn’t betraying her clan. It seemed like the mafia boss had a certain soft spot for her, and if that knowledge made Veronica’s chest tingle with warmth sometimes, then it was probably just a mere accident.

‘’You don’t need to knock.” Gary said, when Veronica reached for the handle again. His smile had a somewhat cheeky edge to it, not a common sight. ‘’She’s expecting you.”

Veronica ducked her head, letting her hair fall into her face and cover the sudden blush that crept onto her cheeks. She didn’t understand, why she was flushing so hard in the first place: after all, she called Joan from the Sugar Shack, to tell her she would be coming over, ignoring Joan’s half-hearted protests, and then Joan actually sent a car to the bar to pick her up. But to know that Joan was waiting for her, caused her heart to flutter inside her chest.

Gary opened the door for her, and Veronica stepped inside, uncertainty slowing her movements down. This was the first time she was allowed inside the lion’s den, so to speak. Joan clearly kept where she lived a secret for a reason, but she made an exception for Veronica.

Veronica expected a luxurious villa, fitting for the Queen of the mafia, but instead, it was an almost humble two-store house down a usual street. You could tell that those who lived here were well-off, but it wasn’t flashy enough to draw too much suspicion. That was probably the whole reason behind such a simple house; Joan could rule the world from here, without anyone trying to snoop around. Who would think the head of the infamous Deacon-clan was residing here? Veronica certainly wouldn’t.

The inside wasn’t all that special, either: there were a few paintings on the wall, and flowers in vases that probably cost more than Veronica’s entire life, but other than that, it wasn’t all that different than what she saw at her uncle’s, who was a rich banker. Joan’s room kept that same simplicity: white walls, light brown linen closets, a comfortable armchair and a canopy bed. A huge mahogany desk stood under the window, where weak sunlight was pouring inside.

Joan wasn’t in bed, like Veronica expected her to be, just a few days after nearly getting killed in a small war between her own people and a rival gang. Veronica still felt the cold chill on her skin whenever she remembered how she heard the news that Joan was severely injured in the fight. She remembered the sheer panic, the realization that the feelings she kept trying to push aside, just grew for Joan, and that she got too close to losing her. That Joan’s life hang onto a hair’s breadth for a while, that the doctors were struggling to keep her alive. She remembered that, and her heart shivered inside her chest, even now.

When she cleared her throat, a little awkwardly, Joan turned around weakly from where she stood leaning against the wall, staring out the window. Her face was ghastly pale, with dark circles under her eyes, but her smile was radiant as always, causing the icy dread inside Veronica to melt into that familiar, warm feeling.

‘’Hey, there, Sunshine.” Joan greeted her a little croakily. When she tried to push herself away from the window, she momentarily winced, then quickly pulled herself together to hide the pain. ‘’How are you?”

‘’I should be asking you that question.” Veronica said softly. She closed the distance between them, rushing to Joan’s side when she tried to move again. ‘’Why aren’t you resting?” She scolded her softly, placing a tentative hand on Joan’s arm. Very gently, very carefully, she started steering her away from the wall, feeling pleasantly surprised when Joan followed her without protest.

‘’I’ll rest when I’m dead.” Joan joked, causing Veronica to roll her eyes. She tried not to lean on Veronica too much, trying to keep some of her dignity.

‘’You know, you are allowed to be weak, here and there.” Veronica told her. Joan didn’t reply, but lowered herself onto the edge of the bed without further ado, when Veronica gently pushed down on her shoulders.

‘’How’s your wound?” She asked, raking her eyes over Joan. She seemed almost fragile in her pajamas- a rare, vulnerable moment not allowed for many pairs of eyes, and Veronica felt strangely honored to be able to witness it.

Joan gave a small shrug. ‘’It’s healing pretty fast. The doctors said the knife didn’t reach any important organs, just severely wrecked the tissues. I’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

‘’It was a deep scar, still.” Veronica reminded her. They told her that Joan lost a lot of blood, that she might be dying. In that moment, she thought she might be, too. ‘’You shouldn’t be on your feet just yet. Do you need your dressings changed?”

‘’The doc will do it later.” Joan dismissed with a small wave of her hand. ‘’I’m sure you didn’t come over here to wipe my blood.”  
‘’I came, because I wanted to see you after what happened.” Veronica admitted quietly. Joan gave her a look so uncharacteristic, all wide eyes and gaping mouth, before she quickly changed her expression back.

‘’You were worried about me?” Joan asked. Her voice was tinted with an emotion Veronica didn’t recognize, but it still made her heart beat faster. Maybe it was hope in Joan’s voice, and it sent Veronica’s head swimming.

She shifted on her feet slightly. ‘’I mean, you were hurt.” She whispered. She wasn’t even sure Joan heard her properly, but she couldn’t make herself speak any louder as tears threatened to spill out again, constricting her throat. ‘’You almost died.”

‘’I’m fine, Veronica.” Joan assured her softly. She reached for Veronica’s hand, giving it a tiny squeeze, as if it was Veronica, who needed coddling and comfort. ‘’See? I’m not dead. I have been stabbed before, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

‘’That didn’t exactly make me feel any better.” Veronica said with a small chuckle, causing Joan to laugh. Veronica wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. ‘’I’m glad you’re feeling better. Now, let me change your dressings.”

‘’There’s no need,” Joan said hastily, cheeks turning slightly red, ‘’really, Veronica. You’re not a doctor…”

‘’Are you worried I will do a bad job?”

‘’It’s not that. I just don’t want you to take care of such a nasty task.”

‘’It’s alright.” Veronica promised. ‘’I used to play with my cousins a lot, when I was little. Mostly boys, you can just imagine how many times they got injured during playtime. I had to learn these things early on.”

Joan still seemed a little skeptical, but at least she stopped actively resisting. She ended up nodding with a long-suffering sigh, and Veronica could barely bite back a small squeal of triumph.

‘’Antiseptic, scissors and bandages are in the second drawer of the nightstand.” Joan told her. Veronica flitted over there, pulling the drawer out and fishing for the medical kit. She felt Joan’s eyes on her all the way.

‘’You should probably take off your shirt.” Veronica said, blushing profusely. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to see Joan’s body; she was flustered enough when she saw her in clothes, and she had a perfectly valid fear of passing out upon seeing her without them.

‘’Right.” Joan croaked, avoiding Veronica’s eyes as she pulled her top over her head. Veronica desperately tried not to stare, but her eyes still skimmed Joan’s torso against her better judgement, lingering shortly on her shapely breasts and muscular stomach, before she eyed the white dressings across her waist. Drops of old blood were seeping through the clothes.

‘’Okay.” Veronica whispered, more to calm herself than Joan. She tried not to drop the bottle of antiseptic as she took her place next to Joan on the bed, fighting with herself to tear her eyes away from her body. Joan was just as gorgeous as Veronica imagined her to be, on nights when the sinful urge couldn’t be fought off anymore: she had the perfect mixture of hard and soft edges, softness and muscles meeting in a swirl of unique beauty that took Veronica’s breath away. So much for not staring, clearly.

Joan cleared her throat, snapping Veronica out of her thoughts. Her cheeks were also a deep scarlet color, and she seemed much smaller than she actually was, sitting on the bed hunched and half-bare. It really was the most vulnerable Veronica, or anyone, could ever see Joan; the beast showing the soft underbelly. Except, Veronica started to stop thinking of Joan as a beast, no matter how strange and  
crazy as that notion was.

‘’Tell me if anything hurts.” Veronica warned Joan softly. ‘’Really. As I said, you are allowed to be weak.”

‘’Just like how you are allowed to be strong.” Joan said. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Veronica.

‘’What do you mean?” Veronica asked, carefully prying the old bandages away from Joan’s skin, cutting the end with the scissors. 

‘’You never had much say in what you want to do, have you?” Joan asked, watching as Veronica worked, small, nimble fingers removing the dressings expertly. ‘’With your father.”

Veronica didn’t reply for a while, focusing on pouring a small amount of antiseptic onto a cotton pad. She gently dabbed at the wound, causing Joan to flinch slightly before settling right away. The wound was wide, covering nearly her entire side, a long, red line running angrily across the skin. Veronica counted about twelve stitches that kept the skin closed.

‘’I never had a say, anywhere.” Veronica admitted quietly, cleaning the skin around the wound. ‘’It’s just how my life is.”

‘’It doesn’t have to be like that.” Joan said softly. ‘’When you decided to stand up for your father, that was a big, autonomous decision on your part. You are more than capable of taking matters into your own hands, Veronica. I’ve been watching you. You are not a wallflower, you have so much potential.”

‘’Potential, for what?”

‘’Anything you put your mind to. You don’t have to settle for lighting candles at the church for the rest of your life.”

‘’What if that’s what I want to do?” Veronica asked, fully aware her voice didn’t sound too convincing. She unwrapped the new package of bandages, rolling the clothes down.

‘’Is it?” Joan questioned. She didn’t sound lecturing, just genuinely curious. Veronica sighed, staring at her hands.

‘’Probably not.” She admitted. ‘’But my father needed help. I couldn’t just abandon him. I keep wondering if that new lady he hired is enough help.”

‘’You worry too much, has anyone told you that?” Joan teased. Veronica snickered.

‘’What else am I supposed to do? My father is the only family I have left. I was worried about him, anyway. Then it turns out he’s part of the mafia, and then he gets threatened, so there was another thing to worry about. And now, you.”

‘’Me?”

‘’Yes, you. You nearly died, Joan.”

‘’Wouldn’t that have served you right?” Joan asked, not taking her eyes off Veronica for a second, while the other girl slowly covered her scar with the bandages. ‘’If I died, you could have had a free pass to run away. You wouldn’t have to work for me. I’m the only reason you’re here.”

‘’Maybe not.” Veronica said, biting down on her lip. This was the first time she said that out loud, and it felt like a sick sense of liberation, at last. She hated herself for it in the beginning, but she had found herself enjoying the work at the Sugar Shack, as well as getting to know more about how this world worked. She had found out that Joan’s business was mostly money laundering, smuggling artifacts and alcohol, and occasionally, light drugs. She listened to Joan talking to her men, getting small glimpses into how their operation worked: it ran smoothly, like a legal business- no targeting minors and marginalized social groups, Joan firmly stuck to that rule. She was like the head of a firm, keeping everything together with steady hands, while also checking in with her henchmen and informators to see how much their boundaries allowed. It was fascinating, in a wicked, twisted way, but Veronica found herself more and more intrigued. As opposed as she was in the beginning, she was now curious, more than anything. Because the more time she spent in the relatively close proximity of the clan, the more misconceptions she had lost on the way. The clan worked as a business, but it was almost like a family: the members loved and respected each other like sisters and brothers. They were loyal to one another, but everyone had freedom to do as they pleased. It was a system so unfamiliar to Veronica, but she wasn’t resisting the learning process anymore.

And there was Joan- a woman whom she was supposed to hate, but who was so different than what she imagined. Joan turned her world inside out completely. It was a confusing storm she got caught up in, being close to Joan, but Veronica has truly never felt this free before. She had tasted adventure, excitement and autonomy, and she may have been falling in love with that new life more than she dared to admit.

She may have been falling in love with Joan, and it was so forbidden, for so many reasons, but Veronica couldn’t tell her heart to stop feeling. She loved Joan, and the realization hit her with full force, when Joan got hurt a few days ago; it was true that nearly losing something made you realize how special it was to you.

‘’Maybe I see things a bit differently, now.” Veronica continued. She finished wrapping Joan’s wound, pulling back with a sigh. ‘’It’s all so confusing, but somehow it still makes sense. I don’t know what to think, really.”

‘’I won’t order you to stay after you’re done, if you want to go.” Joan promised. ‘’I told you, it is all your choice. You decided to bail your father out, and I’m keeping you to it, but after that, you have no more obligation to stay.”

‘’I’m gonna think about it.” Veronica said. ‘’You know, finding out my father, who I thought was the purest person in this world, was not innocent at all, changed a lot of my perspective. It made me see things in a different light.”

Her eyes skimmed over Joan’s body, a little braver. She saw old scars scattered across the skin, the proof of the many dangers Joan faced. She raised a tentative, slightly trembling hand, tracing a circular shape with the tip of her index finger.

‘’Is this a gunshot wound?” She asked, feeling the bumpy tissue under her finger. Joan shifted slightly, but not away from her: if anything, she just leaned more into her touch.

‘’It is.” She said, causing Veronica to bite her lip. ‘’You see, it is a dangerous world that I live in. I’m not saying I wouldn’t be thrilled if you decided to stay, but you need to consider every number in the equation. You need to really think it through. You mean so much to me, and I want you to be safe.”

Veronica snapped her head up, her eyes widening. Joan seemed taken aback by her own confession, too, her smile turning somewhat shy. Veronica swallowed thickly. Her heart sped up again as Joan’s words truly sunk in.

‘’Is this true?” Veronica asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. ‘’I mean something to you?”

Joan nodded. Her gaze shifted for a second, away from Veronica, towards the window. She took a deep breath, before she turned back to the other girl.

‘’You mean a lot to me.” Joan clarified. ‘’When I got stabbed, my first thought was that someone has to warn you, so you could be safe. I didn’t want them to come after you.”

‘’Do you think they would?”

‘’You can never know. And if someone finds out about my feelings for you, you could be their best torture device against me. I have to be insanely careful about these things. But… no matter how I tried to fight it, I can’t stop being in love with you.”

The words hang heavy in the silence. The only sound Veronica could hear was the thudding of her own heart. She had been feeling the same way, all along. She loved Joan, but she was too scared to admit it, because it was ingrained into her that loving another woman was wrong, and Joan was not exactly the right girlfriend material- but, like Joan, she couldn’t keep fighting it anymore. She had to be brave, and free, like when she came to her father’s aid, and when she admitted to herself how much she ended up enjoying this life. She had to be brave, and face the truth.

‘’I feel the same way.” She whispered. The look in Joan’s eyes was surprised, hopeful- happy.

‘’Really?”

‘’I didn’t think it was possible,” Veronica admitted with a nervous little chuckle, ‘’but it happened. I fell in love with you, and it’s so crazy…”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Joan cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. Veronica’s eyes fluttered close in bliss, lifting her hands to rest on Joan’s strong shoulders, the warmth of her skin seeping through her fingertips. A million lights danced behind her eyelids, and she could feel her heart grow several sizes inside her chest. Joan’s thumbs caressed her cheekbones gently as she cradled her face, keeping Veronica close.

Not like she had any reason to run away, when Joan’s lips were so warm and soft against her own, when her large hands held her face so delicately, when her hair tickled Veronica’s neck, and when she felt so oddly perfect with her. They shouldn’t be working so well together: there was no logical reason for the feared gang leader to treat someone with so much loving care, and there was no reason for the shy Catholic girl to want someone so intensely. Yet, this was real, and they fitted so perfectly into each other’s arms. Their lips slotted together so well, like puzzle pieces sliding into place, home at last.  
Veronica’s life took quite the crazy twist in the past months, but now she was happily floating with the tide, letting it sweep her up and push her into Joan’s arms, where she finally belonged.

Joan pulled back slightly, to let the both of them breathe. Her hands left Veronica’s face, only to hold her hands, running her thumb across her knuckles.

‘’It is crazy, indeed.” Joan ended up saying, and Veronica giggled, resting her forehead on Joan’s shoulder. ‘Crazy’ didn’t even begin to describe it, to be perfectly honest.

‘’Can I put on my shirt now? It’s getting a little chilly.”

‘’Oh, sure. Sorry.” Veronica stuttered, pulling back. A part of her wouldn’t have minded seeing Joan without her shirt a little longer, but her comfort came first.

She slid off the bed to gather Joan’s shirt from the armchair she threw it at. When she lifted it, she saw Joan’s suit jacket underneath. The spider brooch stared up at her with its red eyes.

‘’Why the spider?” She questioned, handing Joan the shirt. Joan smiled slyly, pulling it on again.

‘’I’m known as the ‘Spider Woman’ amongst the local gangs.” Joan explained, smoothing the material down over her torso. ‘’I found myself living up to the name, so I got the brooch. As a signal.”

‘’And you earned that nickname, because…?”

‘’Because people say that if someone gets tangled up in my web, in my schemes, they won’t make it out alive.” 

‘’It’s a little bit of an exaggeration.” Veronica teased. Joan chuckled, reaching for her to pull her down on the bed with her again.

‘’Maybe. But it is quite catchy, isn’t it?”

‘’It is.” Veronica admitted with a soft smile, resting her cheek against Joan’s chest. Joan wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as her fresh injuries allowed.

‘’Some people might be willingly tangled in that web, though.”

Joan chuckled softly, kissing the top of Veronica’s head.

\--

‘’I don’t wanna kill people.” Veronica stated firmly. ‘’Just in case I need to protect myself.”

That was fair enough, Joan thought. She couldn’t imagine Veronica as a bloodthirsty gangster, murdering people in cold blood- but she needed to be safe, and in this business, the threats were many. 

Joan could sleep better at night knowing that Veronica wouldn’t fall victim to the revenge of one of the rival clans.

Veronica stayed. She told Joan she didn’t want to be further involved with the dirty parts of their operation; she might have spread her wings a bit more, but it didn’t mean she suddenly changed her entire personality and was fine with violence now. Joan respected her wish. In fact, she wouldn’t have felt too comfortable knowing that her sweetheart got tangled up in horrible schemes. Veronica wanted to manage the Sugar Shack instead, as well as some of the other bars Joan owned: Joan happily gave her the rights.

There were still quite a few millions left of the bail, but Joan decided it was time for Veronica to truly fly free. She wasn’t working to save her father anymore: she chose to do that for her own good instead. Joan wouldn’t go after Pastor Tetzlaff anymore; it was probably enough punishment for him to realize his daughter felt more comfortable with his former boss than with her own father.

‘’Have you ever fired a gun before?” Joan asked. Veronica gave her a look that made her laugh.

‘’Okay, alright. I get it. Just hold it for a second then, experience how it feels in your hands.”

Veronica did, weighing the pistol. She turned it this way and that, wrapping her fingers against the grip. Joan watched her with a smile.

‘’You look good with it.” She praised. Veronica chuckled softly.

‘’Who would have thought. Teach me how to shoot.”

‘’I was planning to.” Joan teased. Veronica elbowed her, but there was no malice in the movement. Joan pecked her on the lips, before she took her hand and led her down the stairs to the basement.

‘’Is this where you keep your future victims, tied up and starved?” Veronica joked. Joan shook her head, rolling her eyes with a fond smile.

‘’Quit it, you. This is the best place for target practice. Not a great idea to shoot guns out in the open, if we don’t wanna alert the cops. Especially considering this is an illegal gun that we smuggled in from Russia.”

‘’Why am I not surprised?” Veronica laughed. Joan turned on the lights, before she turned back to Veronica. She handed her the earplugs and the bullets. They have practiced loading the gun before, now it was time to put it to good use.

Joan watched proudly as Veronica loaded the pistol with quick movements, sending an expectant look over her shoulder. Joan stood behind her, placing her hands on her waist.

‘’Stand in a wide stance,” she advised, ‘’and keep your elbow loose.”

Veronica did. She was a really fast learner, Joan once again had to admit. She was quick to get the hang of service at the bar, and she just as quickly got the hang of this, too. Once she practiced enough, Joan had no doubt Veronica was going to be ruthless.

‘’Now, aim at that board,” Joan continued, gently fixing Veronica’s hold on the grip, ‘’focus, and pull the trigger.”

The shot rang out like thunder inside the moldy walls, deafeningly loud even with the earplugs. Veronica winced a little, but then her sour expression was quickly replaced by a victorious grin when she noticed how good her aim was: she didn’t manage to shoot the painted figure on the board, but she was very close.

‘’You are a natural.” Joan said proudly. She took the gun out of Veronica’s hand carefully, putting it down so she could pull her into her arms. ‘’Have you really not fired a gun before? You might just be pulling my leg.”

‘’Don’t tease.” Veronica giggled, bopping Joan on the nose gently. She gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, making her girlfriend hum happily. ‘’I guess I was just made for the dark side.”

Joan laughed, patting Veronica’s hip affectionately. ‘’So, does this mean we should get you a spider brooch, too?”

Veronica tapped her chin thoughtfully, then she shook her head, her ponytail flapping.

‘’No, not a spider. I want a fox.”

‘’A fox?”

‘’Yes. The crafty animal that saw an opportunity and took it, and got away with everything so far.”

Joan hummed, caressing a hand down Veronica’s cheek. Veronica leaned into the touch, smiling.

‘’You know what? I like it. It goes well with your hair color, too.”

Veronica kissed her again, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck. Joan smiled against her lips, already imagining the perfect outfit for her: a dark green blazer with a tight pencil skirt and heels, pretty, polished, and powerful, the perfect counterpart to the Spider Woman herself. And on the lapel of her blazer, where Joan had her spider brooch, Veronica would have her smart red fox.

They would be the most feared couple of all the clans in England, no doubt. Joan could not wait, and Veronica couldn’t, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr, @bambirexwrites! :))


End file.
